


I fell in sin with the Devil

by LilithArtem



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithArtem/pseuds/LilithArtem
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando llevan al límite a Charlie y sus emociones la controlan?
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I fell in sin with the Devil

Todos la habían llevado al límite, las burlas constantes de los demonios, la constante presión de sus padres, la deserción de los demonios que se rendían en buscar la redención a las pocos días o semanas, incluso la negatividad de Vaggie, la amaba, pero eso la empezaba a asfixiar, ella no necesitaba más negatividad, pero sobre todas las cosas la próxima inminente limpieza, se sentía frustrada... Llena de irá.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a uno de los espejos cercanos, su apariencia "normal" había desaparecido por completo sus grandes cuernos relucían en su cabeza, sus colmillos se mostraron más grandes y afilados junto al resto de su dentadura, sus ojos se habían impregnado de un color rojo intenso y sus pupilas resplandecían en un amarillo brillante, nuevamente ahí estaba la imagen del pecado. Dejo salir un sonoro grito de furia y frustración mientras sus manos arrasaron con lo que tenían cerca.

— ¡Charlie! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?– exclamó Veggie que no tardo aparecer ante los violentos sonidos de destrucción, su rostro reflejaba preocupación y desconcierto, ella ya había sido testigo de esos episodios por parte de Charlie anteriormente, pero jamás había sido capaz de sobrellevarlo, detrás de Veggie le siguieron los demás Ángel y Niffty tenían una cara de curiosidad y sorpresa, mientras Husk solo mantenía su mueca de indiferencia, después de todo era normal el tener días malos no importaba si eras pecador o demonio, para finalmente dar la espalda a aquella escena, después de todo él no podía hacer nada en lo absoluto, eso fue algo que aprendió hace tiempo, cada quien lleva sus problemas...

Alastor simplemente se limitó a observar aquella escena, algo dentro de sí le causaba regocijo y excitación, después de todo el esperaba que aquello sucediera...

— ¡Fuera! ¡Largo todos! – aquello había tomado desprevenidos a Ángel y Niffty, pero no a Veggie ella sabía muy bien que en aquellos momentos Charlie prefería estar sola, si parecía grosero y tosco de su parte, pero Veggie sabía que ella lo hacía por no lastimarlos después de todo en aquel estado ella podía ser demasiado cruel en sus palabras o actos.

— Está bien chicos – Veggie trato de poner un poco de tranquilidad en esa situación — Solo necesita algo de tiempo a solas, vamos– dijo mientras empujaba a todos a salir de la habitación — Tu también maldito mal nacido– habló mientras dirigió su mirada a Alastor ella sabía que él estaba disfrutando aquello, a lo cual el simplemente se encogió de hombros con su acostumbrada sonrisa, ignorando aquel insulto como el resto desde que había llegado al hotel, pronto le haría pagar por ello.

Todos se dirigieron al lobby mientras se podían escuchar el sonido de objetos siendo arrojados otros tantos rompiéndose, acompañados de ocasionales gritos de frustración.

— Hey Vaggie ¿Que carajos sucedió allá? – Ángel hablo con un tono de incredulidad, jamás espero ver a la princesa azucarada de aquella forma.

— Solo está demasiado estresada, es todo – dijo Veggie mientras sobaba un poco su cuello en señal de estrés y tristeza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la necesidad de un trago o algo parecido.

— ¿No sería mejor que tú subas para intentar calmar a Charlie? – sugirió Ángel mientras hacía algunos cuantos gestos con sus manos — digo antes que destruya por completo el hotel, no es algo que las parejas hacen, apoyarse y esas cosas…–

— No creo que este sea uno de esos casos ¿Sí? – Vaggie llevo un par de dedos a su ceño fruncido e intentar relajarlo, y soltó un gran suspiro — lo mejor será que todos salgamos un rato de este lugar en lo que se calma un poco, especialmente tu cabron hijo de puta – hablo mientras dirigió una mirada de muerte y odió.

Alastor se limitó a reír de aquel insulto, sabía que aquello enfureció más a la peliblanca ese era uno de sus pasatiempos desde que se sumó al hotel — ¡Oh! claro querida – dejó oír su voz invadida con un ruido radial, y la cual le hacía parecer que hablaba detrás de un micrófono – atenderé unos asuntos personales por lo tanto el día hoy – finalizó para finalmente salir por la puerta y desaparecer con un sonoro ruido de interferencia.

Husk no tardo en tomarle la palabra a Vaggie y salió tan pronto como pudo le urgía un trago decente, de inmediato fue seguido por Ángel que no paraba de acosarlo y hacerle varias propuestas indecentes, Vaggie solo se limitó a ir detrás de Ángel no podía permitir que nuevamente armara un escándalo público, y con más razón desde que él se había vuelto la cara pública del hotel por así decirlo, intento invitar a Niffty, pero ella desapareció de pronto entre un montón de pequeñas llamas.

Charlie veía por uno de los cristales como todos se marchaban, y sintió como una soledad enorme se cernió sobre ella y la ira solo se incrementó sabía que ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa no poder manejar aquellas emociones. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de interferencia a sus espaldas haciéndola girar al instante hacía la oscuridad de una de las esquinas de la habitación.

—¿Alastor? – su tono de voz era de duda y molestia acaso no había escuchado que deseaba estar sola.

— Querida, por lo visto el día de hoy no te encuentras del todo bien ¿cierto?– la voz de Alastor se dejó oír un tanto burlesca mientras salía de las sombras y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella — y dime ¿A se debe que esta encantadora demonio haya perdido su mejor accesorio?– dijo mientras que colocaba con sus dedos en las mejillas de la rubia provocando una sonrisa forzada en el rostro de Charlie — vamos querida sabes que jamás estas completa sin una sonrisa – 

Ella solo retiró de forma brusca las manos de Alastor de su rostro, acto al que él no le dio importancia y conservo su sonrisa, para empezar a caminar alrededor de ella, de forma que parecía que era asechada.

— Y dime Alastor ¿disfrutas de la primicia de mi fracaso? – su voz sonaba más sin aquel toque alegre que tanto la distinguía, él se detuvo frente a ella y la vio de manera fija.

— En realidad mi encantadora demonio llevo disfrutando esto desde el inicio, viendo como esos pecadores caen una y otra vez en la suciedad de su propia desgracia– respondió para reír de manera jocosa mientras el ambiente era llenado de risas algo distorsionadas — ¡ha sido algo renovador después de décadas! –

—Tu demonio de Mierda... – murmuró —Vaggie tenía razón fue un error haber confiado en ti, nunca debí haberte dejado pasar las puertas de este hotel– su voz dejaba notar ira y veneno.

— Me temo que te equivocas encanto – su voz distorsionada paso a ser más profunda y un tanto escalofriante — tu error es creer que yo provoque esto – Alastor se acercó de manera dominante hacia ella tomándola por el mentón de forma que podía sentir la respiración de ambos chocar.

—Dime ¿acaso yo soy culpable de alguna de las cosas que te llevaron a esto _mi encantadora demonio…_? – hizo una breve pausa como si esperara alguna respuesta — Me temo que no ¿cierto? Todos cayeron por ellos mismos, al final no son más pecadores – Charlie apretó sus puños al punto de hacerles sangrar e intento dirigir su rostro a otra parte de la habitación, su frustración se incrementó, él tenía razón...

De pronto sintió como su cuerpo era aprisionado, eran las sombras de Alastor que la habían inmovilizado, ahora era una simple marioneta de estas, trato de zafarse incluso intento incinerarlas, pero nada surtía efecto con ellas.

—Detente querida, esta charla no es para que te hagas daño o intentes reducir el hotel a cenizas, me temo que he invertido mucho en las remodelaciones – dijo Alastor mientras de una de las sombras acercaba una de las manos de Charlie, haciéndola abrir por completo, y observando como la sangre fluía de ellas, acerco su rostro hasta aquel espero fluido para deslizar su lengua de manera lenta sobre las heridas que se había provocado limpiando a su paso cualquier rastro de sangre, la sensación de la lengua y saliva caliente de Alastor le causo un ligero cosquilleo y desconcierto a Charlie ella estaba a su merced, a merced de uno de los demonios más poderosos que se habían visto en las últimas décadas.

— Delicioso, como lo había imaginado – aquellas palabras provocaron una descarga eléctrica en la espina dorsal de Charlie no sabía cómo tomarlas, su voz se había tornado sugestiva y sin aquel sonido de vacío _«¿el no planeaba comerla verdad?»_ Se decía que él tenía gustos caníbales, pero jamás lo vio realmente hacer algo así.

—Alastor...– su voz se había tornado apenas audible incluso creía que se había oído temerosa, pero no pudo seguir hablando por que uno de los alargados dedos de Alastor se había posado sobre sus labios.

— El hecho de que este aquí no es para mofarme de ti dulzura– hablo mientras retiraba su dedo de sus labios y ahora su mano repartía ligeras y casi dulces caricias por el rostro de la rubia — Es cierto que yo no creo en tu causa y disfrute el ver caer a todos esos pecadores, después de todo ellos ya tuvieron su oportunidad y esta es su condena Charlie y como acabe es también su responsabilidad – formando un frio y crudo silencio, Charlie dejo cualquier fuerza que tuviera en su cuerpo en ese momento ni ella misma supo la razón de esa acción.

— Pero – la voz de Alastor volvió hacer eco en la habitación — te lo dije cuando llegue, te ayudaré a cumplir tu ridículo sueño, no importa lo absurdo que parezca para muchos, he imposible hasta para mí, pero no puedo permitir que el único brillo especial y que he visto en este infierno desaparezca – las sombra que aprisionaba a Charlie empezó a desaparecer, Alastor abandono el rostro de la rubia para tomar su mano izquierda que aún se encontraba sangrando y repitió la misma acción que con la primera, paso su lengua por ella limpiando todo rastro de sangre, esta vez sin apartar su mirada, sus acciones eran sugestivas esta vez el cosquilleo provocado a Charlie había sido en una zona más baja de su ser.

—Al...astor – esta vez soltó su nombre como apenas un suspiro. Alastor abandonó su mano y acerco su rostro a ella de forma que sus alientos chocaran provocando que ella se estremeciera de forma inmediata ante tal acercamiento, y cierta parte de ella deseaba romper ese pequeño espacio que lo separaba.

—Cariño yo te lo dije me quedaré contigo hasta que tu sueño se cumpla … – dijo formando por primera vez una expresión nueva para Charlie una en la que parecía dulce y comprensivo — no me preocuparía de pasar el resto de la eternidad a tu lado –

Alastor atrapo los labios de Charlie de forma lenta pero profunda, ella aun podía sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre en la boca de Alastor, pero al contrario de asquearla ansió más, podía sentir como el calor se acumulaba en su entrepierna y su cuerpo aclamo por ser acariciado, su lengua y la de Alastor no paraban el vaivén y las pequeñas mordidas que él le proporcionaba en entre cada beso la estaban volviendo loca.

Se detuvieron en una pequeña necesidad de oxígeno, y cordura. Ella estaba claramente agitada por los besos anteriores pero la cercanía seguía ahí. Sus cuernos, dientes y uñas afiladas empezaban a desaparecer, fue entonces cuando Alastor la apresó contra completamente contra sí.

— Espera, quédate así un poco más en esa forma cariño, quiero ver esa impresionante belleza infernal – susurro de forma lenta y suave al oído de Charlie, ella inevitablemente se aferró a él y dejo que sus cuernos relucieran como nunca, sus uñas se enterraron ligeramente en la ropa de Alastor de forma que podía sentir la blandura de su piel, y sus dientes reclamaban por ser enterrados en el cuello del contrario.

El contacto de las uñas afiladas de Charlie con su piel provocó que por primera vez en su existencia sintiera que el bulto de sus pantalones tomaba las riendas de aquella forma, tenía la necesidad de llegar hasta el final.

— Pensé que tú eras ajeno a este tipo de cosas, Al… – señalo mientras dejaba que su cálido aliento chocara contra el cuello de Alastor, podía sentir como el miembro del contrario se encontraba erecto y se rozaba contra ella, aquello solo hacía que la humedad y calor de su sexo aumentará.

— Particularmente si cariño no soy muy adepto a este tipo de situaciones, pero eso no quiere decir que no conozca lo que es el romance o que no pueda sentir nada con la persona correcta, en el momento correcto...– lo último había dejado a Charlie una sensación de calidez y excitación.

Alastor volvió atrapar los labios de Charlie esta vez de manera más exigente y apasionada, lo que provocó que ella inevitablemente mordiera el labio de él hasta hacerle sangrar, probar nuevamente el sabor metálico en sus bocas fue lo único que necesitaban para seguir.

Charlie pudo sentir como las grandes y alargadas manos de Alastor viajaban de su espalda hacia sus nalgas y como este las estrujaba de forma que le causaba una sensación placentera, fue entonces que sintió la primera nalgada que le hizo gemir en la boca del contrario.

Alastor dejo un momento la tarea de masajear el trasero de ella para retirar el saco que siempre lleva la rubia a lo que ella ayudo dejándolo caer simplemente a sus pies. Ella rompió el beso para observar la expresión excitada de Alastor, mientras que esté dejaba caer su levita roja al suelo aquella simple acción le pareció tan sexy por parte del castaño a pesar de ser algo tan simple.

Ella simplemente no lo resisto y lo apresuró hacia su escritorio hasta que esté quedó completamente sentado en el, para después hacerlo recostarse sobre sus codos, ella simplemente se limitó a gatear sobre el cuerpo hasta alcanzar su boca, y volver a devorarlo, aquella imagen había causado que la piel de Alastor se erizará por completo, haciéndolo sentir como su erección se endurecía aún más y empezaba a humedecerse.

Charlie abandono lentamente los labios de Alastor para proseguir nuevamente a deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa, retiro el moño de su cuello para arrojarlo alguna parte de la habitación, y posteriormente empezó a desabrochar lentamente botón por botón de su camisa y empezar un camino de besos desde su mentón.

El sonido y la sensación de los besos húmedos de la rubia le provocaban sensaciones placenteras, sus manos acariciaban su torso con cada botón abierto. Ella prosiguió con su tarea y acaricio el pecho de Alastor mientras bajaba hasta su vientre dónde se dejaba ver un ligero camino de vello desde su ombligo hacia el interior de sus pantalones, contempló por un momento la piel un tanto grisácea y trigueña, sus dedos aricaron su abdomen plano y un tanto marcado de Alastor, a lo que Charlie sonrió ante tal hecho no cabía duda que estaba frente a un hombre de la década de los 30’s pero aun así describir el final de aquel camino le excitaba sobre manera.

Las manos de Charlie se dirigieron al pantalón del contrario abriendo el cinturón que lo aprisionaba, para proceder a desabrochar el botón y bajar de manera lenta la cremallera del mismo, que dejaba ver un bóxer negro siendo levantado por una pronunciada erección, Charlie paso su mano sobre la tela levantada y pudo sentir la ligera humedad del bóxer causada por el líquido preseminal, sobó el miembro de forma lenta y algo tortuosa provocando que Alastor hiciera su cabeza hacia atrás en señal de placer.

Charlie descubrió el miembro de Alastor haciendo que este temblará por completo ante las nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo, lo tomo entre sus manos y procedió a lamer lentamente en glande jugando un poco con la uretra, podía sentir como su saliva y el líquido preseminal se mezclaban en su boca mientras lo chupaba, una de sus manos acariciaba de manera lenta y tortuosa dejando pequeñas marcas con sus uñas por el abdomen del demonio y con la otra jugaba con los testículos dando ligeros y subes apretones provocando que el demonio perdiera la cordura.

—Ah, cariño... lo haces de... maravilla – pudo apenas pronunciar Alastor entre guturales gemidos que salían de su boca, Charlie poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo y la profundidad de la felación y con ello los espasmos de placer de Alastor.

Él estaba extasiado con la imagen del demonio devorando su miembro, mientras lo miraba fijamente cargada de deseo, placer y excitación, en su vida jamás tuvo una experiencia como aquella, pero tampoco era como si la hubiera buscado en algún momento.

No pudo resistir a su impulso y necesidad de más y con poso una de sus manos en uno de los cuernos de la rubia haciendo aumentará el ritmo y la profundidad de manera brusca, podía sentir su garganta rozando contra su glande, el calor y la humedad en su tronco era simplemente placentero, mientras de los ojos de la rubia empezaron a escurrir gruesas lágrimas.

Se detuvo en seco y retiro su pene de la boca de la rubia no quería terminar, aún no y si seguía así sería inevitable, la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo para que esta vez fuera ella quien quedará completamente sentada en el escritorio, limpió el paso de sus lágrimas con su lengua para después devorar sus labios.

Después de eso abandono sus labios y le susurro con una voz profunda y cargada de deseo — Ahora te toca disfrutar a ti cariño – retomo nuevamente sus labios mientras sus manos hábilmente se desechaban el moño que diariamente fungía como parte del uniforme del hotel, y a desabotonar su camisa, para finalmente deslizarla de manera lenta por los hombros de está, haciendo que lo caliente de su piel y lo fresco del ambiente la erizarán por completo.

Rompió el beso de forma lenta para observar la piel lechosa de la rubia que a simplemente vista era tersa, sus pechos eran cubiertos por un sostén de color rosado pastel algo que parecían tan contrastante en ese momento pero tan a tono a ella, trago un poco de saliva ante aquella imagen no podía decir que nunca había visto el cuerpo de una chica de aquella forma lo llegó a ver en un par de revistas cuando aún estaba vivo y a montones en el infierno, pero claro aquellas mujeres no podrían rivalizar en lo absoluto con la imagen que tenía ahora frente a él.

Retomo el beso de manera fogosa y deseosa, entre el vaivén de sus lenguas, las ligeras mordidas y aún con el sabor metálico de la sangre en ellas, sus dedos empezaron a recorrer de manera lenta su piel como si estuvieran dibujando un mapa, deslizó de cada uno de los tirantes rosados de sus hombros y finalmente desabrochar el sostén, hecho que agradeció internamente haber logrado a la primera, no era alguien que pueda sobrellevar la vergüenza de pedir ayuda.

Cuando finalmente se deshizo de él, sin romper el beso recostó lentamente a Charlie de la misma forma en la que él había estado, sobre sus antebrazos de forma que ella pudiera contemplar lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a su ser.

Volvió a romper el beso para empezar a descender de forma lenta primero por su mentón, pasando por su cuello dónde repartió varios besos húmedos, dando ligeras succiones procurando no dejar algún rastro de algún cardenal, aunque se veía fuertemente tentado de dejarle a la peliblanca el mensaje _“estuve aquí”_. Finalmente, cuando llego al valle de sus senos, detuvo un poco de su tarea para observar que la princesa tenía su cabeza observando el techo en señal del disfrute de sus acciones, sus ojos nuevamente viajaron a los senos de la rubia y pudo apreciar aún más lo voluptuoso y bien formado de éstos, sus aureolas y pezones eran de un tono completamente rosados.

Una de sus manos se posó sobre uno de los pechos y descubrir como este cabía de forma justa en su mano, empezó a masajear de forma intensa haciéndole sentir sus afiladas garras sobre su lechosa piel, mientras que con su lengua empezó a dibujar ligeros círculos sobre la rosada aureola del otro pecho, dando de vez en cuando ligeras mordidas en su pezón, Charlie sentía todo tan intenso como si fuera la primera vez que experimentaba aquello, quizá por qué era la primera vez que no se reprimía y no sé preocupaba en lastimar a su pareja, únicamente se limitaba a sentir y disfrutar.

Las sonoras succiones a sus pechos por parte de Alastor era una maravilla su lengua y manos jugaban de manera magistral con ellos, en cada acción por parte de él sentía como su humedad y excitación crecían.

La mano de Alastor abandono la tarea de masajear el pecho de la rubia dirigiéndose con un camino de caricias a través de su abdomen, hasta el botón y cierre de su pantalón que fue abierto en un instante, Alastor deslizó de manera lenta su mano al interior de la pantaleta rosada pudiendo sentir la suavidad del lampiño pubis de la rubia, la cual empezaba a gemir de manera más sonora y constante por la intromisión de la mano del demonio.

Alastor la tomo nuevamente como si de una pluma se tratase y se deshizo del calzado y pantalón de la rubia que para ese momento ya no era en lo absoluto necesario, llevándola hasta la silla que se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio, sentándose el primero para colocarla sobre sus piernas y obligando a la rubia a mantener abiertas las suyas, de esta manera la rubia podía ver cómo se divertiría un poco más alargando su placer.

Alastor la obligó a votar para robarle un sonoro y húmedo beso antes de proseguir con su tarea, mientras volvió acariciar el sexo de la rubia sobre las pantaletas húmedas, mientras que, con su otra mano, jugaba con sus pechos. El pasaba sus alargadas uñas sobre su sexo haciendo que ella se retorciera de forma placentera sobre él, de forma que ella podía sentir el falo completamente endurecido en su espalda lubricado.

Alastor volvió a deslizar su mano dentro de la ropa interior, sintiendo nuevamente la suavidad del sexo de la rubia, deslizó uno de sus dedos entre sus pliegues ayudado por la humedad en busca del clítoris, para empezar a acariciarle primero de forma lenta para ir aumentando la intensidad de las caricias.

—Al... Ah... por favor... Ah – Charlie apenas podía articular palabra, por el placer causado por los dedos de Alastor, sentía la completa humedad se su ser, recorriendo su sexo hasta su ano, haciéndola mover un poco su cadera contra la mano del demonio

—¿Por favor que? – Alastor repartió unos cuantos dulces besos sobre su cornamenta, mientras pellizcaba de manera maliciosa uno de sus pezones — lo siento querida, no puedo entenderte, creo que necesitas ser más clara– aumentando las caricias sobre sus senos, y empezando a simular pequeñas penetraciones con sus dedos índice y medio en el sexo de Charlie.

— Ah...ahhh...– la rubia era incapaz de formar en su cabeza una oración coherente solo se limitaba a sentir los dedos de Alastor dentro de su vagina, mientras ella intentaba profundizar la acción un poco más.

Alastor se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Charlie volverá a ver con una mueca de claro reproche por detenerse, a lo que él sonrió de forma maliciosa sin decir absolutamente nada, la levanto de su regazo, para recostarla por completo nuevamente en el escritorio, retirando por la última prenda que le cubría dejándola totalmente desnuda.

Alastor la hizo colocar ambos pies sobre el escritorio de forma que su sexo quedaba expuesto para él, se deshizo de la camisa que aún traía dejando ver su torso y brazos desnudos también podía observar cómo sus brazos perdían la tonalidad trigueña y grisácea para terminar en sus ennegrecidas manos.

Él se inclinó de forma que sus manos agarraban parte de sus nalgas y su rostro quedará frente al sexo expuesto de la rubia para proceder a lamerlo como si de una paleta de tratase, su lengua iba desde su ano hasta su clítoris ya claramente excitado, haciendo que la rubia emitiera sonoros gemidos ante sus acciones.

Empezó a simular pequeñas embestidas con su alargada lengua en su vagina, pudiendo probar por completo el sabor de la rubia mezclado con su saliva, para después pasar a dar chupetones al clítoris, llevo una de sus manos hacia el ano de la rubia, introduciendo un dedo en el con facilidad gracias a él lubricante y excitación del momento, Charlie en primera instancia sintió incomodidad que no tardó en ser reemplazada por el placer de lo poco convencional el pecado de la sodomía. Ella empezó a mover sus caderas contra el dedo introducido en su ano, aumentando el ritmo de penetración.

—Otro... Ah...– artículo de manera entrecortada, petición que no tardó en ser obedecida por Alastor la presión de los dedos en su interior y la lengua de Alastor eran una maravilla para Charlie, sentía como estaba a punto de estallar.

No dudo en repetir las acciones anteriores del demonio y lo tomo por la cornamenta haciendo que se hundiera más en su sexo para brindarse más placer, fue cuando sintió que el tercer dedo de Alastor entraba en su cavidad anal y penetrándola de manera frenética, la presión y el placer llegaron a su punto máximo haciéndola alcanzar el orgasmo por completo en la cara del demonio.

Alastor no perdió un segundo y la beso con ferocidad haciendo que saboreara el sabor se su clímax.

— Al... Ah por favor, penetrante rápido – la voz de Charlie aún estaba extasiada y deseosa de más y claro él no esperaba menos de un demonio como ella.

— A tus órdenes Dulzura – Alastor la acercó a hacia él para cargarla y la penetró sin más haciendo que la habitación se llenará de sonidos lujuriosos, el sonido de sus sexos húmedos chocando uno contra el otro, aún se podían sentir los ligeros espasmos vaginales de Charlie apretando su miembro, haciendo que incrementará su placer, y el ritmo de sus estocadas.

Todo en eso momento parecía placentero a los ojos de Alastor incluso el peso de las piernas de la princesa en sus brazos le brindaba placer y el ligero empuje de sus nalgas contra sus caderas lo estaba volviendo loco, empezó a sentir las ligeras mordidas en su hombro por parte de Charlie su aliento caliente contra su piel.

— No te reprimas cariño – susurro Alastor a su oído sin romper el frenesí de las embestidas —no estás con cualquier demonio que se rompería a la primera – ella entendió que podía morderlo tanto como quisiera incluso al punto de hacerle sangrar.

Y así lo hizo su mente perdía cualquier tipo de rastro de raciocinio que hubiese existido hasta aquel instante, sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Alastor creando profundas marcas que dejaban salir rastros de sangré, para finalmente acertar una mordida en el hombro descubierto del ciervo hasta hacer que la sangre brotará, para saborearla de forma lenta.

Las sensaciones en el cuerpo de Alastor solo iban en aumento sentir el placentero dolor y la lengua de Charlie bebiendo directamente de él era un espectáculo único.

Alastor bajo a Charlie de si para hacer que se apoyará contra el escritorio dándole una sublime imagen de su cuerpo desnudo su pequeña cintura, sus anchas caderas con glúteos perfectamente formados y sus piernas separadas que dejaban ver su sexo ansioso por él.

La tomo sin delicadeza alguna penetrándole con fuerza y rapidez en sus oídos solo era perceptible el ruido de sus sexos chocando entre sí, paso a sostener uno de los cuernos de la contraría haciendo que está arquera su espalda hacia él llegando aún más profundo en su ser.

Charlie sentía como la tensión de su espalda alentaba junto al ritmo de las estocadas por parte de Alastor, sus pechos rebotaban contra sí creando una sensación por demás placentera, haciendo que dejara marcas con sus largas uñas en la madera del escritorio. Alastor de un momento a otro la hizo retraerse completamente hacia él, y acto seguido el clavo sus afilados dientes en el cuello de la rubia, provocando un sonoro gemido de dolor y placer, pudo sentir la lengua de este repasar una y otra vez el lugar donde había incrustado su afilada dentadura, la sensación de sus pechos rebotando, los sonidos de placer por parte de ambos y los ligeros golpes a su sexo por parte de los testículos de Alastor la llevaron nuevamente a límite haciéndola sentir llegar nuevamente a su clímax.

—Ah... Ah ... Al... me ven...go ahhh...– fue todo lo que en necesito escuchar la hacerla apoyar nuevamente sobre el escritorio retomando las frenéticas y duras estocadas. Alastor pudo sentir como su miembro era atrapado por el líquido ardiente del orgasmo de la rubia y los fuertes espasmos vaginales aprisionando su miembro, no tardó en sentir la llegada de su clímax dentro de ella.

Charlie se dejó caer completamente en el escritorio totalmente rendida por la faena anterior, haciendo desaparecer al instante cualquier rasgo demoníaco recuperando su tierna apariencia de siempre, sentía como el líquido ardiente escurría de entre sus piernas, Alastor se sentó en la silla cercana tratando procesar el montón de sensaciones recién descubiertas.

Charlie por su parte empezó a procesar verdaderamente lo que había hecho ella prácticamente, había engañado a Vaggie con el Demonio Radio, y golpeó su frente en señal de su recién procesada estupidez. Se apresuró a recomponerse y buscar cada una de sus prendas.

Mientras Alastor la observaba en completo silencio, de igual forma de reincorporo y en un chasquido de sus dedos había quedado completamente vestido como si las acciones anteriores no hubieran ocurrido en lo absoluto. Se apresuró a tomar la camisa y moño de Charlie, acercándose a ella de forma silenciosa y tranquila.

—¿Me permites cariño? – la voz de Alastor la tomo por sorpresa, pero asintió ligeramente, el procedió a colocarle la camisa con sumo cuidado como si de una muñeca se tratase, abrochando botón a botón para finalmente colocarle el moño como si del toque final se tratase.

— Al, escucha esto... Nosotros no...– no termino siquiera la frase cuando uno de los dedos de Alastor le impidió seguir.

— Lo entiendo encantó – para proceder a retirarlo por completo, dentro de sí a ella le molestaba que el pudiera dar por terminado el tema con tal facilidad, pero eso era lo mejor para los dos _«¿No?»_ Sobre todo, para ella… — esto será nuestro pequeño secreto – dijo para finalizar depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano.

Alastor se alejó de ella unos cuantos pasos y dio un chasquido más de dedos y en un instante todo parecía completamente impoluto como si la rabia y la frustración jamás hubieran hecho presencia en aquella habitación incluso, ya se encontraba vistiendo nuevamente el saco rojo que tanto la caracterizaba, si él había podido hacer eso desde el principio _«¿Por qué se había tomado el tiempo de colocar y abotonar su camisa?»_

Él se alejó de ella solo para dirigirse a la ventana que daba hacia el exterior y dejar ventilar la habitación que aún conservaba el olor del sexo.

— El clima se siente perfecto para un delicioso pay de manzana– su voz había adquirido otra vez ese tono alegre y distorsionado de siempre. —¡Mi madre me enseñó una receta perfecta para él! – coloco una de sus manos en la parte trasera de su espalda he hizo aparecer su micrófono nuevamente en la contraria — Ahora si me permites mi encantadora demonio, ese pay no se hará solo– dijo para proceder salir de la habitación dejándola en un estado de semi shock.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro dejando salir todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones y dirigirse a la silla detrás de su escritorio, no tardó en sentarse y hundir su rostro contra esté _«¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Que debía hacer ahora?»_ Sobó su cuello por la tensión recién formada y sintió una ligera ola de dolor, aún permanecía la marca que Alastor había dejado en ella, y sus dedos sintieron una leve hendidura en la madera del escritorio eran las marcas de sus uñas, señal del placer anteriormente sentido.

Alastor había dejado aquello en una forma de recordatorio _«¿No es así?»_ tendría que procurar no jugar mucho con Vaggie los siguientes días, no quería que ella se enterará de lo que acababa de suceder entre ella y Alastor, simplemente no podría con ello.

Pero había algo en el fondo que le incomodaba de forma profunda y le remordía y eso era que _«Le gustaría volver a repetirlo...»_ Había caído en las garras del pecado, en las garras de un demonio.

—Alastor...–

**_Bonus:_ **

Había transcurrido cerca de un mes desde el incidente de la oficina, y el Hotel parecía nuevamente atraer a otros demonios, sobre todo por la próxima limpieza. Escuchaba vagamente los comentarios de Vaggie sobre el montón de demonios que solo buscaban salvar su trasero y usarlas de refugio, ella sabía perfectamente que la mayoría solo buscaban refugio en el ala real, pero aun así no importaba un huésped siempre representaba una oportunidad de redención.

Aunque desde el incidente podía sentirse un poco más comprensiva con los nuevos huéspedes, todos ellos en vida se habían vuelto adictos a un pecado haciéndoles recaer una y otra vez en el, era una adicción para ellos un placer al cual se les era difícil negarse por muy pequeño o grande que este fuese.

Ahora ella entendía aquella sensación a la perfección sus ojos voltearon a ver a Alastor y llevar inconscientemente a su cuello dónde había estado la marca de los colmillos afilados de Alastor, podía verlo rellenando los formularios de los nuevos huéspedes con una sonrisa, se preguntó si él aún tendría la marca que había depositado en su hombro.

Su sorpresa fue cuando el demonio tocó su hombro y volteó a verla, sintió congelarse de un momento a otro. Alastor río ante la acción tan desprevenida de la rubia y se transportó de inmediato a lado de ella.

— Buen día, _Mi_ _encantadora demonio_ – saludo mientras apartaba de golpe a Veggie que se encontraba a su lado aventándola a una esquina del Hotel — el postre del día de hoy será pay de manzana – dijo depositando un beso en el dorso de la mano de Charlie — ¿desea algo más en especial el día de hoy?...

—Si, Al... Hay algo más que deseo...–

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer Fanfic! Originalmente publicado en Wattpad el 28/Noviembre/2019


End file.
